


Nights of Fun

by DragonPrincess101



Series: Mystic Park [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Horror, Amusement Parks, Angst and Tragedy, Animatronics, Based on Horror video games and horror online games, Based on a Creepypasta, Blushing Kaneki Ken, Bondage, Bugs & Insects, Candy, Centipede Kaneki Ken, Choices, Courage, Cursed Amusement Park, Curses, Decisions, Difficult Decisions, Diners, Emotional, Evil Laughter, F/M, Flashbacks, Flying Sex, Fursuits, Ghost Sex, Hinami Being a Cutie, Hotels, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki, Lies, M/M, Mind Control, Mirrors, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Multiple Endings, Naga, Nightmare Fuel, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Peeping, Phobias, Poor Hinami, Poor Kaneki, Porn With Plot, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Reincarnation, Revenge, Roller Coasters, Scary Clowns, Seduction, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki, Snakes, Somnophilia, Stalking, Swimming Pools, Tail Sex, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tragedy, Transformation, Trust, Tsukiyama Shuu is Trash, Tsukiyama Shuu is a Creep, Uta Being an Asshole, Voyeurism, Water Park, Wings, Yandere Kaneki Ken, rides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Inspired by the video games five nights at freddy's, Until Dawn and The Park)</p><p>A group of 6 teenagers Hide, Kuroneki, Yoriko, Kimi, Seidou, & Juuzou visit the old and abandoned amusement park called Mystic Park...A week at Mystic Park was supposed to be a documentary on Urban Exploration... but the they faced ghosts, killer clowns, dolls, tentacle monsters, winged beasts, haunted mascots and animatronics...</p><p>Some want to eat the humans...Some want to violate them...Some mistaken them for missing love ones...Some want to free them...Some want to imprison them...</p><p>Will the humans face their phobias and find a way out ...or will they be trap in the park forever?</p><p>(Readers! THIS STORY WILL HAVE CHOICES...so... Their fates lies in your hands~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trespassing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Tokyo Ghoul

_Welcome to Mystic Park!_

_A land of endless dreams and fun! Come join in the Thrill! Come join in the Happiness! Come and join your magical friends At Mystic Park!_

~~~~

_“Yo! It’s me Hide! Your favorite Urban Explorer! And right now we are at the entrance of Mystic Park! There is a tragic history about this rundown yet beautiful amusement park…So many deaths has happen at this place…accidents, murders, suicides, even a mass murder and there are also disappearances of guests and staff at this place…My friends and I are going to explore this place for 7 days…starting at midnight! THIS IS SO EXCITING! You can cut now Juuzou!”_

Juuzou smiles and turns off the camera.

A group of 6 friends are at the entrance of the abandoned amusement park… They are carrying camping bags, climbing gear and cameras

“I don’t think it’s a good idea Hide, Can we go home now?” said Seidou…

“Don’t be a wuss Seidou we’re here already and if you want to go home then do it we’re not leaving” said Hide.

“I can’t go home by myself! It’s 9 miles home and I can’t drive” said Seidou.

Juuzou laughs at Seidou along with Hide.

“Are you ready to lose our bet Seidou?” giggled Juuzou childishly.

“No…” said Seidou looking down blushing.

Kimi looks around fearfully and Yoriko is shaking…Even Kuroneki is a bit nervous about the situation…

“Um is this even legal?” said Kimi nervously.

“A lot of people died in Mystic Park… I feel like I can feel their pain…” said Yoriko fearfully.

“…As long as all of us stay together…everything will be fine…We just have to stay away from where the deaths had happened…” said Kuroneki trying to stay calm.

“Yo, Relax Kuroneki! You read too many horror books...Everything about ghosts and monsters are not real!” said Hide putting an arm on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Hide…Why do you want to be here?” said Kaneki.

“I’m an urban explorer it’s what I do… and don’t you want to have an exploration adventure with me…you said you do” said Hide.

“I know that but I didn’t know that we’re going to explore a haunted place…” said Kuroneki nervously.

Hide wraps his arms around Kuroneki to comfort him…

“Kuroneki I’ve been into much worst places and nothing happen to me…beside… if anything happens, I’ll protect you…I promise” said Hide as he kisses him…

Kuroneki blushes and nuzzles Hide…They then let go of each other…

“It’s settle! Alright guys let’s go in” said Hide as all his friends enter the place…

Kuroneki notices the Welcome To Mystic Land sign… Then he notices the usually cheerful written is covered by a message in **red** …

**_A land of endless NIGHTMARES and PAIN! Come join in the KILL! Come join in the MISERY! Come and join your magical FIENDS at Mystic Park!_ **

Kuroneki feels a chill down his spine and he heard an eerie voice…

“ _GET OUT!!!!_ ”

Kuroneki screams and clings onto Hide...

“What’s the matter ‘Neki?” said Hide with concern.

“I-I hear a voice!” said Kuroneki.

Hide sighs… “I’m sure it could be anything Kuroneki, just calm down…”

“Wh-what about that message on the sign…” said Kuroneki.

Hide looks at it and looks around Mystic Park with pity…

“It’s not like we’re the only ones who visit this rundown place…Vandalism…It makes me sick that some people abuses places like this while it’s down…This park suffered enough…” said Hide crossing his arms.

Kuroneki always admires Hide’s respect for abandoned places especially tragic ones…But he had a feeling that something is **not right** about this place.

~~~

Shironeki glares at the 6 teenagers getting ready to rest at the camp site they set up in front of the staff building…

“Stupid intruders…” he muttered angrily…

When he got closer to the uninvited visitors…His eyes widen when he saw a pair of cute boys cuddling each other…

“ _H-he looks like me…_ ” whispered Shironeki looking at Kuroneki…He looks at Hide…

“ _H-he reminds me o-of…No...He is... It's got to be him..._ ” whispered Shironeki as tears of joy drips from his mismatched eyes…

The teen boys then got inside the tent giggling softly…

“Love you ‘Neki…I want you so bad” whispered Hide.

“H-Hide st-stop I’m sensitive there!” said Kuroneki.

Shironeki smiles and stays close to the tent listening to the young couple’s love making…


	2. Peeping Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shironeki watching Hide and Kuroneki having sex...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this

**(Shironeki’s pov)**

**_I should be scaring these human kids away from this park…It’s not safe for any humans to enter this place…_ **

…But this young couple…Th-that couple…

Sooo warm...I haven't feel this much warmth for a long time...

That blonde hair, those warm brown eyes, that smile, and that laughter…

_ My lover has return…I knew he’ll come back … _

As the teen couple enter the large tent, I peek through the small opening just enough for both of my eyes to see…

My love was nuzzling the black haired boy’s bare neck, the shy boy’s shirt was unbuttoned showing a bit of his bare chest and kept kissing more of the nervous boy’s skin and the boy’s face become red …how adorable~ …He takes of the shy boy’s shirt, white pants and white briefs…nice~…The shy boy have a nice little round ass…heh!... The blushing boy covers his adorable twitching cock as he smiles nervously while my love gave him a friendly yet lustful grin...He begins to remove his t-shirt, jeans and black boxers…yes~… _Hi _s_ body is even more beautiful as the last time I saw it…_

The blonde takes a bottle from the bag and pours the liquid on the younger teen’s ass making the younger teen stutter…He rubs the liquid inside of the shy boy’s hole and then he rubs it on his dick…its lube…He spread the other teen’s legs wide and thrusts inside of the shy boy making him moaned really loud…Heh, that’s lovely…

One of my tendrils reaches my crouch and starts rubbing it…I bite my lips making sure not to make a sound…I don’t want this couple to hear me…

 ** _He seems to mistaken this shy boy for me…He seems to have forgotten his real name_** …Hideyoshi is a nice name though…Hide is a cute nickname as well…But at least his radiant beauty, his rebellious behavior, his dirty humor and his free-spirited personality didn’t change… 

This nervous boy…Kuroneki… almost like my name…His face is similar to mine…I can’t blame my love for mistaking him for me… But then again he should have seen that Kuroneki is nothing like me…He is a complete opposite of me…

Kuroneki’s moans are cute and his blushing lustful facial expressions are so uke like…

As I get hard…more of my tentacles rub my body…I keep my sounds as low as possibly…

Hide is smirking and licking the younger boy’s chest while fondling his nipples as he thrusts into him…He nuzzles Kuroneki’s delicate neck and begins licking it…and starts sucking the sides of his neck…Kuroneki looks very embarrassed and begins whining at him…

Funny! Is this Kuroneki’s first time or something?

“ _N-not again Hide, I keep telling you that’s too sensitive!!! ooooh_ ”

Kuroneki definitely lost his virginity only recently! Heh!

My tentacles rub my nipples and I keep pleasuring myself with my tentacle and my hands…

My blonde chuckles at the younger man as he thrusts harder and rips the sides of Kuroneki’s hips…

_“Oh be quiet baby you know you love it! aaaah”_

Hide squeeze Kuroneki’s cock and Kuroneki gasps softly at that…

_“I th-thought I told you not to call me that”_

Kuroneki is blushing a darker red, covering his eyes with both hands in embarrassment and is drooling from his mouth…how adorable…

_“So? It’s not like anyone is in this tent can see us baby…mmmm”_

Kuroneki lift one hand from his eye and moans loudly as Hide pounds into him while rubbing and twisting the cock…

_“B-but the o-others willl hear us…aaaaa~”_

_“Ooooo c’mon they know we’re a couple! Baby! LET THEM HEAR US”_

_“AAAAH!!! MMM HARDER! DO IT HARDER!!!”_

Kuroneki so submissive and shy that it’s adorable… How lovely that my love is quite protective of him and comforts him… I never thought my blonde boy had it in him to be the dominant one… **_From what I remember, he was usually bottom..._**

Oh! Their hands are everywhere…all over their lovely warm silky bodies covered in their musky sweet sweat… …that’s really beautiful~

Hide begins to nibble around Kuroneki’s neck making the shy boy gasped…

_“H-Hide!”_

_“Mmmm…Kuroneki…”_

Hide cums inside of Kuroneki as he comes on both their stomachs…I come inside my pants while covering my mouth…Hide and Kuroneki lay down next to each other catching their breath…They begin to cuddle with each other lovingly…

…Strange, _When I was normal_ … _I always get angry whenever someone even dare touch my sweetheart_ …Something about Kuroneki makes me feel like my soul is almost complete…wait a sec… what if he’s---

I slip and move the tent flap a little…oops…

_“H-hide did you hear tha--- AAAAAAH!”_

I look and saw that Kuroneki’s eyes were facing mine…

Sh-shit! I ran off…But I’ll be back for them… _They will need me_...

**(Normal view)**

“Kuroneki! W-what’s wrongs?” said Hide as he look what Kuroneki was looking at…

“I-I saw **_a pair of mismatch eyes_** just now… ** _looking right at me_** …O-o-one of them **_was glowing red_**!” said Kuroneki shaking fearfully.

Hide sighs and covers his face…

“Calm down Kuroneki, you’re just seeing things… you read too many scary novels…” said Hide.

“Says the guy who plays all those dumb horror games filled with cheap jumpscares…” said Kuroneki crossing his arms.

“HEY! Those games weren’t stupid, they all have beautiful graphics, awesome characters and great plots and backstories…” said Hide.

Kuroneki giggles at Hide having defensive rants about his favorite video games… His smile vanishes and looks at where the mysterious figure had left…

 _“I know that I saw **something** … **Something** was watching us…Was that **a tentacle** I saw...”_ thought Kuroneki fearfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other then cameras, flashlights, batteries, maps, compasses and walkie talkies... 
> 
> What tools or gadgets will the 6 human teenagers need for their wild adventures in Mystic Park?


	3. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide and the gang split up to explore the park!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys there are no smut in this chapter and I also had listen to a bunch of creepy amusement park music and watch some Dismaland videos for inspiration...

Suzuya, Seidou, Kimi, Yoriko, Kuroneki and Hide are all in a circle at the cross roads where there is a rusted statue of **_a trio of happy cartoon owls in wizard and witches clothes named_** _Papa Owl, Mama Owl and Baby Owl_ covered in dead vines…

Hide and Kuroneki smile at the statues… He and Kuroneki used to watch the **_Magic Owl_** cartoons a lot when they were kids… Mystic Park was closed before either of them were born though… Both Hide and Kuroneki always wondered what the Mystic Park was like before the various tragedies happened…They are here now, Mystic Park became ** _dark, rusty, smelly, broken, depressing …and yet it’s still beautiful_** …

Hide is looking at the map of Mystic Park and the compass…

“Alright guys we have our stuff ready right?” said Hide.

Everyone nodded.

“Alright since there are 6 of us we should split into partners and look around while we record everything” said Hide.

“Ok, Kimi and I will go to the **_Friendly Gardens_** ” said Yoriko.

“D-Didn’t you hear wh- _what happened to to **those Mascots**  over there_!!! And _The Fueguchi Incident_!” said Kuroneki in horror.

“I know but that’s was so many years ago and there’s no such thing as curse…plus I wanna see if they still those **costumes or animatronics** over there to take pictures of them” said Yoriko.

“Huh? I thought we’re going to the **_Aqua Town_** ” said Kimi.

“So it’s close by according to the map, we’ll check it afterwards” said Yoriko.

“B-but that’s were that _that girl drowned and her little brother went missing_!” shouted Kuroneki in fear.

“Kuroneki I’m just curious about water parks! Please don’t yell at me!” said Kimi shaking fearfully.

“A-ah sorry Kimi” said Kuroneki forgetting that Kimi gets overly nervous when she hears loud noises.

“Great! I’m going with Seidou to **_Enchanted City_** ” said Juuzou grabbing Seidou’s arm and hold him close.

“W-what?!” said Seidou.

“Th-the _Owl Family Tragedy_ happened there!” said Kuroneki nervously.

“I know! It will be fun!” said Juuzou excitedly.

“B-but!” Kuroneki gets interrupted.

“It will be fun! Maybe we can see if they are still **some blood stains** where they died or something!” said Juuzou happily.

“Where are we going Hide?” said Kuroneki.

_Hide smiled mischievously…_

_Kuroneki’s eyes widen in realization…_

“H-hide no don’t say that we’re going to-” Kuroneki was interrupted.

“ ** _Spooks Ville_** ” said Hide.

“Hide no! That’s where the **_Massacre_** happened! THAT WAS **THE WORST TRAGEDY** TO EVER HAPPEN IN THIS PARK!” whispered Kuroneki.

“I know but there’s no such thing as curse and you need exposure therapy… research says that it’s the most effective treatment to phobias” whispered back Hide.

“ **Says the guy who wet himself everytime when** \---” Kuroneki was interrupted again.

“WE BEEN OVER THIS KURONEKI!!! PLEASE DON’T SAY **THOSE STORIES** AGAIN!!! Especially with our friends around! **No one else should know what my fears are but us**! Besides I’m in this park for **my exposure therapy** too…” whispered loudly Hide as he blushes.

Hide kisses Kuroneki’s lips and whispers…

“ ** _Whatever happens I’ll be there to protect you ok_** ” whispered Hide.

Kuroneki smiles gently and nods slowly…Hide looks at his group…

“Alright guys let’s split and remember **_take nothing but pictures and leave nothing but footprints_** …and **record everything** ~” said Hide.

“Got it Hide!” said Suzuya as he hold Seidou’s and somewhat dragging him.

“Alright Hide! Suzuya s-stop! Let go! I know where we are going!” said Seidou

“Ok Hide! Let’s go Yoriko” said Kimi.

“Yes Hide! Coming Kimi!” said Yoriko following her.

As they went to different directions…

**_ Papa Owl statue’s eyes glow red… and an old voice comes out… _ **

“ ** _Oh no…Not again…_** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this note is too long I'm sorry
> 
> Touka, Ayato, Irimi, Ryouko, Asaki, and Hinami will be in Friendly Gardens
> 
> Nishiki will be in Aqua Town
> 
> Shironeki, Yomo, Koma, Arata, Jason, and Rize will be in Spooks Ville
> 
> Yoshimura, Eto, Tatara, and Noro will be in Enchanted City
> 
> I can't decide where would the Clowns or Tsukiyama or some of the Aogiri members will be though...


	4. 1st Trailer for future chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trailers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I TOOK LONG

**“Mystic Park was a wonderful place that appeals to all ages whether you’re a guest or an employee…It was mean to be safe place to create happy memories”**

_Ryouko and Hinami dressing each other up as fairy queen and princess in a dress up room. Asaki walks inside Hinami runs towards him cheerfully and shows off her adorable fairy costume to her father. Asaki smiles and gives both his wife and daughter a hug._

_A young Nishiki with a shy smile is looking down on the pool from the diving board with his older sister below him, gesturing him to jump…Everyone is encouraging him and Nishiki is about to jump…_

_Touka and Ayato removed their fursuits and begin hitting each other playfully inside the tunnel as the other castmembers rolled their eyes including Koma and Irimi who were each holding their mascot’s masks while Yoshimura, Ukina and Eto laugh gently as they remove their owl mascots’ masks from themselves…_

_The Clowns are chasing each other around doing outrageously funny antics inside the hotel hallways, throwing food at each other and Uta laughs loudly as he uses the water guns on everyone!_

_Tsukiyama is on the stage, he takes off his top hat as he bows down with a gentle smile to his cheering audience at their tables as flower petals are raining from the ceiling._

_Yomo is behind a red curtain fixing the giant raven animatronic’s insides and he smirks as he pets it’s head._

_Several Mechanics are fixing a roller coaster and two of them, Arata and Hikari are helping each other fix one of the rails, Arata passes a wrench to Hikari and Hikari uses a rag to clean a grease stain from Arata’s face._

_Shironeki in his Centipede Mask kisses his lover who dressed as a grim reaper as they sit on a stone bench in a stone maze._

**“…Not anymore…”**

**_\---Newspapers and Missing People Posters on the wall---_ **

_Grand Opening: Owner dismisses Curse rumors!_

_Roller Coaster Accident killed Mechanic Couple!_

_Kirishima Siblings Missing!_

\---Posters showing Touka and Ayato pictures with Missing above---

_Fueguchi Tragedy: Missing Family!_

_Ms. Doggy and Bad Ape found stabbed! Double homicide!_

_Mechanic electrocuted by animatronic!_

_Girl Drowned and Younger Brother Missing!_

\---Poster of a young Nishiki with Missing above----

_3 employees and 10 kids claims to see a monster Aqua Town!_

_Magician Poisoned! Died During Act!_

_Tears of a Clown: Suicide Pact?_

_Owl Family Shooted Dead!_

_SpooksVille Massacre!_

_MYSTIC PARK CLOSED DOWN: Curse rumors true?_

\---Blood pours on all walls covering the newspapers and posters---

~~~

**_6 foolish teenagers had dared to enter here…_ **

~~~~

Yoriko looks at a pair of Rabbit Mascot costumes; one black and the other white… Yoriko reaches to touch the white rabbit.

Kimi is fearfully running in the abandoned water park pointing her camera looking for something while holding the walkie talkie to her face.

“FOR GOODNESS’S SAKE YORIKO! ANSWER! PLEASE ANYBODY ANSWER ME!!!” shouted Kimi fearfully.

 ** _Unknowingly to Kimi, A blue scaly tail comes out the swampy lake reaching for her ankle_**.

~~~

Seidou and Juuzou walking on the bridge holding out their cameras. Juuzou sighs with bordom as nothing seems to be happening, suddenly bright up with an idea.

“Hey Seidou! Look what I can do!” shouted Juuzou as he climbs up the bridge’s thin fence and walks on it.

“Juuzou! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” shouted Seidou angrily and fearfully.

“Just passing the time!” giggled Juuzou.

“The fence is old! It could break anytime!” said Seidou.

Suddenly Juuzou’s eyes widen but his smike is still on his face.

“So you’re finally listening?” said Seidou.

“GET DOWN!” shouted Juuzou as he prance on him.

“GET OFF M---” Seidou stop talking when he saw something huge flying above them as it breaks through the fences.

~~~

Hide and Kuroneki walking inside a dark stone maze using flashlights and Kuroneki is using the camera on nightvision. Hide leans on a vined up wall, screams suddenly, startling Kuroneki.

“H-Hide! What’s wrong?!” shouted Kuroneki in fear.

“G-get them off me!!!” shouted Hide shaking his arms.

Kuroneki sees some centipedes on Hide’s arms. Kuroneki rolled his eyes and take them off him.

“You are overreacting Hide” said Kuroneki chuckling.

“W-whatever!” pouted Hide blushing.

Kuroneki looks into the camera again.

The green screen briefly shows figure with tendrils on its back and one glowing red eye.

“H-Hide!” said Kuroneki fearfully.

“What is it?” asked Hide with curiosity.

Hide and Kuroneki felt a wind behind them and they look at what’s behind them with wide shocked eyes…

~~~

Yoriko banging the metal door quickly as she heard a little girl crying from the other side.

“Are you ok?” She called out with concern.

~~~

Kuroneki running in the halls as he hears laughter and voices from behind him…

“Aaaw, where are you going kid?”

“Come back here!”

“HAHAHA! Don’t leave boy~”

“You must stay a little longer”

“HEHEHE! YEAH THE FUN IS JUST GETTING STARTED!”

Kuroneki shouted back “LEAVE ME ALONE!!!”

Suddenly a **_pair of tattooed hands_**  come out from the shadows covered Kuroneki’s mouth while other hands grabbed him by his legs and arms dragging in the shadows while muffled screams are heard.

~~~

Seidou inside a closet with Juuzou, rocking in fear while Juuzou is humming cheerfully.

“HOW COULD YOU BE SO HAPPY AT A TIME LIKE THIS!!!” whispered Seidou fearfully.

Suddenly they hear a loud growl. Juuzou begins to giggle excitedly.

“S-SHIT! **IT’S** COMING FOR US!” whispered Seidou in fear.

~~~

Kimi is swimming as fast as she could in the lake as something is swimming after her.

~~~

Yoriko holding out a gun angrily.

She screamed “COME AT ME YOU SONS OF BITCHES!”

~~~

Hide being wrap in red tendrils and he struggles to get free.

“L-let go of me!” he shouted.

~~~

Kuroneki in front of a stage and a gloved hand is gesturing him to hold it.

“I would like _un bénévole_ …”

~~~

Seidou and Juuzou are on the roller coaster as lights are flashing. Juuzou screams in joy while Seidou is screaming fearfully.

“SOMEBODY HELP US!!! WE’RE GONNA DIE!!!” shouted Seidou.

“THIS IS SO COOL!!!” shouted Juuzou.

~~~

“Don’t go!”

“Go away” shouted Hide as tears comes out.

“Stay with me”

“No! J-just leave me alone!” shouted Hide.

“Stay! Stay! STAY!”

~~~

Kuroneki fearfully looked at Shironeki.

“W-what do you want from m-me?” said Kuroneki.

~~~

Hide, Kuroneki, Juuzou, Seidou, Kimi, and Yoriko are all bravely standing together in the middle of the Mystic Park as there is a lightning storm.

“We’re ready… We’re here… go ahead… DO IT!” shouted Hide furiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Yoriko and Kimi and it will have a choice! ...
> 
> sorry no smut next chapter I'll try to make it up to you ok so please be patient with me!


	5. Friendly Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoriko and Kimi are exploring Friendly Gardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE are some clues and 2 CHOICES IN THE END

“Hi this is Yoriko and here with me it is my best friend Kimi” said Yoriko to the camera.

“Hi” said Kimi smiling shyly and both girls wave to the camera.

“We are on our way to the Friendly Gardens right here in Mystic Land, our boss Hide and his lover Kaneki are in Spooks Ville while Suzuya and Seidou are in Enchanted City and hopefully we can find some animatronics or mascot costumes before anyone else does~” said Yoriko excitedly.

Yoriko and Kimi enter the Friendly Gardens…They could tell that this used to be a children’s paradise... now cartoony animal statues covered in vulgar writing, kiddy rides once adorable now rusted down and paint fading, dead plants, worn out carnival games and some broken snack stands…

“Ok so as we see here this used to be a really kid friendly place… now look at it! This place looks like a scene from a horror movie or one of the horror games” said Yoriko chuckling nervously to the camera.

The girls check each carnival games and snack stands… Some are empty, some have a lot of garbage, some rotten smelly food, broken toys, ripped toys, and some of the games are broken…

Yoriko smiles as she looks in the ring toss stand…She can’t resist games like this!

“HEY! There are still bottles and some rings at this stand!” said Yoriko excitedly as she grabs the rings.

“But don’t you want to find the animatronics and the costumes?” asked Kimi.

“I will! Just a few toss~ and hold the camera! I want people to see me that I’m not called the Queen of Games for nothing~” said Yoriko excitedly as she throws **a ring**.

It lands on the bottle, Yoriko claps happily. She threw the next **8 rings** and didn’t mess a shot.

“Yeah! THIS WAS COOL! You caught that Kimi” said Yoriko cheerfully.

“Yes I did” said Kimi.

“I wish I can do it again but we have to find what we’re looking for…” said Yoriko…

As the girls keep moving… The **9 rings** are back in place…

~~~

Yoriko and Kimi saw the staff building, Kimi claps happily.

“I know for sure that they’re in there!” said Yoriko happily.

The

“Um Yoriko it’s locked…”

“Damn… I wish Suzuya is here… he knows how to break into places…w-wait there’s a vent!” said Yoriko cheerfully pointing at an opened vent with the cover hanging by a single screw.

“Alright Kimi boost me up!” said Yoriko.

Kimi feels reluctant about letting Yoriko in… this is basically breaking in but she own Yoriko a favor so… She help her climb up to enter the vent.

“I fit! Ok Kimi wait here! I’ll be right back… If I didn’t come back in an hour, contact one of our friends!” called Yoriko as she crawls farther in.

“Ok Yoriko good luck!” said Kimi.

~~~

Yoriko continues to crawl through the vents… She never feels so thrill about this…It’s pretty dark in the vents… she then turn on her flashlight and continues on…

“Whoa… there are so much graffiti” said Yoriko.

**_Ayato is a dumbass_ **

**_Touka the fucking Queen of nerds_ **

**_Jason can kiss my ass_ **

**_~~Asshole Kaneki~~ _ **

**_King Trash Shuu_ **

**_QUEEN SLUT RIZE_ **

**_Fuck you Uta and fuck all you dumbshit CLOWNS_ **

**_Queen Bitch Eto sucks!!!_ **

**_SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASSES WASHUUS!!!_ **

“Man…whoever wrote these might be very angry…” said Yoriko as she moves on… _while she is trying to think where had she heard these **names** before_...

She then saw two openings…. **on the left smells pretty bad** … **on the right, some eerie noises are heard** …

“Um… ok which path to take?” said Yoriko thinking.

  1. **Take stinky left**
  2. **Take noisy right**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> choose wisely while I try my best to come up the results...


	6. Stinky Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoriko takes the smelly left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!!!
> 
> I REALLY WANTED TO DO THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Music box plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRpU4bnzIdA

Yoriko takes the left vent as she gets through the vent… She felt something sticky along the way to the path as she crawls through...She flash the light at it… There is  **strange yellow slimy stuff that stinks so much** around the vent…

“What the hell is this stuff?” said Yoriko grossed out as she accidently touches it.

Yoriko swallow her vomit as she continues to crawl, and she hears a squeak and she sees a rat…

She screams and moves the flashlight scaring the rat away.

“ **Rodents...why is it always rodents** ?” she said as she keeps going.

“What’s this?” she said as she opens the vent door.

She jumps down, and looks around. She smells the stinky stench and feels like she will vomit again.

“This is... **the men’s restroom** , I gotta get out of here!” she whispered in alarm as she runs out before she can puke.

...She failed to noticed the written message appearing on the mirror...

**_Please leave!!!_ **

Yoriko finds herself in the hallway, she sees a music box on a table and opens it.

A lovely song plays and she smiles at the song...then she notices a folded note in the music box and picks it up...opening it.

**_Don’t Touch the Mascots 4444_ **

Yoriko looks at the music box

Do you...

A. **Take the Music Box**

B. **Leave it**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?


	7. Noisy Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoriko takes the right with a strange noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music box plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRpU4bnzIdA

Yoriko takes the right following the strange sounds. She hears what sounds like  **a song** …

She crawls farther and farther and her eyes widen she sees a rat.

She screams and she moves the flashlight scaring it away.

“ **Rodents...why is it always rodents** ?” she said as she keeps going.

She hears the lovely  **music** from the vent door and opens it.

She jumps down, and looks around. She sees that she is in the hallway and she sees a music box on the table. 

She passes by the men’s restroom door and feels like throwing up do to the smell. She closes the door to block the smell.

She smiles at the song...she then notices a folded note in the music box and picks it up...opening it.

**_Don’t Touch the Mascots 4444_ **

Yoriko looks at the music box

Do you...

A. **Take the Music Box**

B. **Leave it**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I am really sorry for taking a long time on this

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is with me for a while now...I'll put HideKane smut 2nd chapter...with Shironeki watching


End file.
